4 Amnesia's Blank: Part 1 (Yet Another PewDiePie FanFic)
by Swedish-Chickadee
Summary: Skully Skellington sends a letter to the Bros to tell them he's in need of help; that there's a spirit in the castle. They rush to the Castle of Altstadt to his aid, but they begin to have memories from the past. And what will happen when they get split up to opposite sides of the castle? The fourth Fic in the series.
1. Letters From Altstadt

_*Pewdie's POV*_

The Bros and I lounged around our apartment that day, minding our own businesses. It was calm, since we were all being quiet and productive, except for Piggeh, who insisted on massaging Mr. Chair's back as he read a book. And Piggeh being Piggeh, Mr. Chair only had on a towel to cover his backside.

There was a sudden knock on the door all of a sudden, forcing me to look up from my Lucius gameplay. Mr. Chair yelped, slightly squirming. "Keep whoever it is out for a minute," he squeaked. "I don't need them to see me naked. Let me get dressed first if you're inviting them in."

Piggeh tapped all ten fingers down Mr. Chair's back. "Shhh," he purred. "Massage is about relaxation and calm. So continue to relax, honey." Mr. Chair moaned softly, allowing his eyelids to droop as he rested his head on his book.

"I'll get the door," I said, smirking at the couple. I paused my game, taking off my headphones, and got up to answer the door. I opened it up, to see the letter carrier, Pedro, who just so happened to be Daniel's younger brother. "Hey there," I said.

Pedro nodded with a subtle grin. "Letter from Altstadt," he said, passing me an envelope that had swirly writing on the front of it.

"Thank you," I said with a nod. Pedro bowed his head before heading off. I went back into the living room, and opened the envelope to take out a neatly-folded piece of paper.

"What does it say, Pewds?," Stephano asked, dribbling warm milk from a baby bottle so he could feed PewDelia. I unfolded the paper written in swirly writing aloud to the Bros:

"_Dear Bros,_

_It's a pleasure to write to you after such a long time! I've missed talking with you a lot, you have no idea! Visiting you a few weeks back was wonderful, I missed you all so much, and I enjoyed meeting Bernard for the first time! But anyways, I had to tell you something important_

_I've been very afraid to leave my safe apartment here at the Castle of Altstadt. So afraid that I've actually been going down to the vendors to get my food and other things instead of the general store in the castle. Why? THe population of bros here is unbelieveable. There's also been a mysterious force that's been transporting things at random. I've even seen it transport an entire group of bros!_

_I've been panicking, because I think there may be a ghost or evil spirit about the castle, and I'm very scared. Bros, if you could please come up and help me, that'd be great. But whatever you do, BE CAREFUL!_

_Well, thanks again, and I hope to see you Bros soon!_"

_~Skully Skellington_

Altstadt - it's a lot like the Castle of Brennenburg, only it's in Germany instead of Sweden, and the design is particularly different. I've seen it a few times in gameplay, and it's very nice there. So far, I'm only aware of Skully living there.

"Well, it's nice to hear from Skully," Mr. Chair said, followed by a sigh as Piggeh rubbed his right shoulder blade.

"Yeah, it really is!," I added. "It sounds like he needs help, though. We should go help him."

Gonzales sat up, and removed his turban to shake out his shaggy, bronze hair. "Well," he said, "if helping seems right, we'll do it of course."

Piggeh squeezed more massage oil into his palm. "Yes," he said. "To Germany we will go." He rubbed the oil into Mr. Chair's ribs and under his armpits, causing him to wiggle with being ticklish.

"Bernard, yeu seemed to be friendly with Skully," Stephano said to Bernard, feeding the nibble of the baby bottle into PewDelia's mouth. "Yeu'll get to see him again, and talk wif him and all."

Bernard nodded with a smile. "That sounds great!," he said. "He really is quite a nice guy."

I nodded. "It's good to know that you two are getting along well!," I said with a smile, feeling happy that a new Bro was becoming friends with another Bro that has been with me for a long time.

Bernard beamed. "Ah, it is," he said happily. "I'm always happy to meet new Bros, being on the Army and all."

I replied to Skully's letter, although it wasn't all that necessary; we'd be there before the letter arrived it Germany.


	2. Let's Go

_*Pewdie's POV*_

Before we went off, Jennifer, Bernard, Stephano and I dropped Crate and PewDelia off at a DayCare. Then we took a plane to Germany, and headed for the Castle of Altstadt.

Once we arrived, we automatically let ourselves in, knowing that the door wasn't locked. Bernard breathed in and out, a smile spreading across his face, tears welling in his eyes. "The scent of childhood," he sighed. I could tell he was beginning to think about Barry again, because his adam's apple slightly dipped in his throat, and he sniffled a little.

I smiled sadly, and patted his back. "It's alright," I whispered. "I know you still miss him. This is where you two lived."

Stephano's golden eyes scanned the area. "Everyone be very, very careflu," he said. "Like Skully has said, there are a countless number of bros. Keep a sharp lookout."

Mr. Chair frantically looked around the hallway. He closed his eyes and said, "It's just like Brennenburg...it's just like Brennenburg." Then he opened his eyes, and breathed deeply. Mr. Chair smiled, and sighed happily. "It's just like Brennenburg," he said.

Mayo seemed to be mapping things out in his head. "Skully lives a few floors up on the other side of the castle, right Pewds?," he asked me.

I nodded. "That he does," I said. "We'll visit him when we get there, of course. He gets very lonely sometimes, and I'm sure he would enjoy the visit."

Bernard cocked his head. "Oh? Why's that?," he asked. I forgot that Bernard hadn't seen Skully cry at night, as he only begins to bawl when he's at home by himself.

"Skully's the only intelligent life here, babe," Jennifer explained. "He wishes he'd have someone to talk to all the time. All he wants is a friend there for him when he needs them."

Gonzales nodded. "You remember when he came to visit that week, and he'd wander off all choked up and teary when the night fell, don't you, Bernard?," he said.

Bernard nodded again. "I remember. The poor fellow," he said. "I know just that feeling, to want someone there."

Piggeh shook his head, causing both of his piggy ears to flop over. "He loves visitors," he said. "He'll be very happy to see us, I bet." He rested his weight on his left leg, and fixed up his ears.

So we all walked on, in search of the room that held the spirit, causing all the mysterious things to happen around the castle.


	3. Homesick

_*Mr. Chair's POV*_

We had done a lot of walking that day. Our backs hurt when we stopped for a break! But it did feel nice to get some exercise. There was a nice room to stop in for the night, and it was nice and cozy, as well as hidden from plain sight.

Stephano, Gonzales, Piggeh, and Cry went out to look for some food. Pewds, Mayo, {Name}, and Jennifer went to go wash up for the night. Barrel and I stayed in the room to wind down.

I sat around on the bed, and removed my beret, looking around the room. It reminded me a lot of my own room at Brennenburg. Tears welled in the corners of my eyes; I missed Brennenburg. It had been a while since I had been there at home.

I tried to stop from bawling, but it was too late; a sniffle and a whimper had already escaped.

Bernard, who was digging an eyelash out of his only eye, blew on his finger, and looked over his shoulder. At the sight of me cringing on the bed, he strolled over, and sat down thigh-to-thigh beside me.

"Mr. Chair, lil guy?," he whispered, ruffling my hair. "What's wrong? You feelin' alright? You don't have any belly aches, do you?"

I shook my head "no." Bernard put his arm around my shoulders, and squeezed tightly enough so that it wouldn't hurt me, but I was warm, and felt safe beside him. "What's going on?," he asked. "What's upsettin' ye, little guy? I'm here to listen."

I snuffled once more. "I miss Brennenburg," I wailed, burying my face in Bernard's arm. Bernard frowned, and wiped my tears with his big thumbs.

"Awww..." he whispered. "Poor little guy. Here, do you still have the handkerchief I gave you?"

I pulled the silky, silver cloth out of my pocket. Bernard smiled. "That's a boy," he said softly, as I dabbed my tears away. I swallowed, and snuggled in closely.

"So you're homesick, lil' guy?," Bernard softly said. I sniffled, and nodded. Bernard nodded in response. "I see," he continued. "You know, Mr. Chair, lil' guy, I remember when I was feeling as homesick as you're feeling right now. I had just moved to Brennenburg from here when I was about thirteen. Barry had died four years earlier, so I still missed him a lot.

"I moved into my room, and put my belongings in their places. But right away, I began missin' my old home. My own room, my own bed, Barry's grave, our own apartment. I felt so homesick, and longed for everything I was familiar with. But you know what I did, lil' guy?"

I coughed. "Wh-what?," I asked, taking a small handful of Barrel's ponytail. "What did you do?"

Bernard smiled. "I held something close and thought of things that were good about my new home," he said. "Of course the things I would miss were still close, but I felt so much better when the things to come."

Taking Bernard's advice, I wrapped my arms around him, and thought about Skully. We'd be doing him a big favor; surveying the area, and giving him someone to talk with. All of a sudden, I had stopped crying.

Bernard wiped away my remaining tears. "You better?," he asked.

I nodded. "Yes," I said. "Thank you so much, Bernard."

He nodded, and smiled, ruffling my hair again. "Not a problem," he said, his one navy blue eye glowing. "As long as you feel better. I just want you to be feelin' good."


	4. Caution!

_*Pewdie's POV*_

After a good night's sleep, the Bros and I went off again. Since it was early morning, it was pretty quiet. But once a bit of daylight flooded in through a couple of the windows, things were once again noisy.

There was a growl from the end of a hallway. Stephy and Gonzales clutched the hilts of their swords. Mayo withdrawled his blade, and Bernard held onto the shaft his pistol. "Hunker down," Stephano whispered. "If zey find us, we will attack. Ztay quiet."

All ten of us managed to fit into a small space. Mr. Chair was tiny enough to bury his face in my back, and grasp Piggeh and Cry's hands in his little hands. His breathing was uneasy, and I could hear him slightly gargle saliva at the back of his throat as he breathed in and out frantically.

Bernard breathed out slowly through his mouth so that little noise would be created in the process. "Let me see how many there are. Not a noise," he reminded us. He slowly raised up until he was squatting on the balls of his feet. Jennifer placed a hand on either side of his waist to keep him from falling.

"No way," he hissed, looking over his shoulder for a brief second before turning to look at the swarm. "There are four of 'em suckers! Four unowned bros out there!"

I jumped. "That's a huge pack. The most I've seen in one place is three!," I exclaimed. I could hear Mr. Chair's breathing speed up as he squealed in fear.

Cry raised his right fist, the one Mr. Chair wasn't holding. "Keep your guards up," he said in his reading voice. "Strength is in numbers. We're pretty okay since this is a large pack."

All of a sudden Bernard lost his balance, and fell forward with an "Ow!" The four bros perked up, and started clawing towards us.

Bernard shot a good, six bullets from his pistol, and rolled out of the way of the bros. One hit, and Stephano was quick enough to kill the bro. I threw a barrel at a nearby one to distract it while Stephano made a quick getaway.

Zaley stabbed a second one, then kicked it over to kill it. Just then, a third bro came out of nowhere, and raked its claw across Gonzales's cheek. Being the skilled soldier he is, Gonzales dropped to the ground, and played dead, not moving at all.

Mayo pulled back his arm, and shot his blade forward at a bro's chest, killing it. He then ran over, and retrieved his blade. Just then, he was scratched across the neck. Mayo pressed his hands to the wound, and ran into the safe spot for cover.

All of a sudden Bernard was pushed by another bro. He landed face-first on a rock, and wounded his eye. Before pouncing to safety, Bernard shot off three more bullets. Stephano held off the last bro with his sword. "Go all of yeu!," he cried. "I'll hold him back! Yeu escape!"

The Bros made a fast escape, as I stood in the doorway to make sure Stephano got away as well. Once Stephano saw that everyone was safe, he pulled his sword away. Right when he did, the bro scrawled its claws against Stephano's chest. Luckily, Stephano pulled his sword back, and slayed the bro.

Then he dashed to us Bros. I had a look at the blemish on Stephano's chest. "Stephy, it looks awful," I said softly. I turned to the others, to see Gonzales's scratch on his cheek, Mayo's scar on his neck, and Bernard's big, black eye. "You _all_ look awful!"

Mr. Chair nodded, and smiled cutely. "I found a really nice room for our wounded soldiers to relax in!," he said cheerily. "Time for a clinic!"


	5. Wound Clinic

_*Stephano's POV*_

Mr. Chair lead us to a room with four, nice beds, and laid the four of us down on each one. I rested my head back on the memory foam pillow, and closed my eyes, trying to ignore the flames of pain raging on my chest.

"Untie the tunic, Stephy," Cry said, using his reading voice. I sat up, and untied my belt, then opened up my tunic. Cry brought over a cold, wet cloth. "This is just cold water," he explained. "It won't hurt a bit."

Cry placed one hand on my back, and gently pressed the cloth to the wound. He was right; the water felt so good on the cut. It soothed the burning sensation quite a bit.

After a bit, the blood had stopped. Cry pulled the cloth off, and had a look at the wounds. "There you are," he said softly.

Pewdie brought over a tube of medicine cream. "This might tingle a little bit, Stephy," he warned. "Just relax, and breathe through the sting." Pewds squirted a small amount of medicine onto his gloved fingers, then carefully rubbed it into the wound. There was a slight, tingly, burning uncomfort that rushed over the cut. I closed my eyes, and tried to ignore it. After just a few seconds, it had gone away.

"Ahh, sank yeu, Pewdie baby," I purred. Pewdie leaned down, and planted a kiss on my lips. I blushed, and kissed back.

Cry placed a gauze pad over the cut, then taped it down. "Sank yeu too, Cry," I said with a grin, patting his shoulder.

_*Mayo's POV*_

Jennifer looked over the aching scratch on my neck. {Name} spread a wing, and held me up by the shoulder blades so she could have an easier look.

"Does it sting?," she asked.

"Just a little. It's more of an ache."

Jennifer nodded once, and dripped a couple of drops of a liquid medicine onto a gauze pad. "A bit of a sting; don't think about it, okay?," she said softly.

She pushed the pad onto the scratch, and a fiery burn raged over the spot. "Agghh!," I cried out.

"I know, I know," {Name} whispered. "We don't mean for it to hurt. Just cleaning it out so it won't get infected."

Jennifer lifted up the pad, and looked at the wound. Luckily, the blood had stopped. "Alright {Name}," she said. "Do your thing!" {Name} smiled, and nodded.

He/She lifted his/her wing, and showered my neck with glittering feathers. As they dissolved, the wound on my neck slowly healed.

_*Gonzales's POV*_

Mr. Chair straightened his glasses, and had a quick look at the scratch on my cheek. "Easy to treat," he said with a smile. He unwrapped a cotton swab and got it wet with some ointment of sorts. Gently, he twirled the swab around in the wound to clean them out. It was a little uncomfortable, so I closed my eyes, and released the tension from my neck.

Once each scratch was clean, Mr. Chair dabbed it off with his handkerchief. "How does it feel?," he asked.

I nodded. "Better, thanks," I answered.

"Okay," Mr. Chair said. "Why don't you lie here for a second and let those scratches get some air?"

_*Barrel's POV*_

Piggeh took off my sunglasses, and lifted up my head. "This'll really soothe that swollen eye," he said, holding up a bag filled with ice. "Now...just relax." Piggeh gently lowered the ice onto my eye, and softly stroked my head. He was right; the soreness was starting to go down a lot! I couldn't even tell that my eye was swollen.

"Ah, thanks Piggeh," I sighed. "Feels much better already." He nodded with a smile, and a slight tip of the head.

After a few minutes or so, Piggeh too off the ice, and showed me a bottle of eyedrops. "You comfortable with a couple of drops?" I nodded. "'Course," I answered.

Piggeh popped opened the bottle, and pulled my eyelids apart. He gave the bottle a squeeze, allowing two, wet drops to fall into my eye. I let my eye close so the medicine could do its job.

Once all of our wounds were better, we rested for a while, and headed off again when the evening fell.


	6. The Picture

_*Pewdie's POV*_

We walked along the hallways after calming down from the bro swarm, and looked for doors. After walking for a little bit, something fluttered from Stephano's tunic pocket; it looked like a piece of paper.

I picked it up, and peered at it. The paper was actually a picture - a baby picture. Little Stephano sat on a cute little rug, a big smile on his face. He had golden blonde, shaggy hair that was messy around his face. He had, big, golden eyes, and long eyelashes, and wore a cute little golden diaper.

Gonzales sat beside him, an equally adorable smile on his face. He had short, bronze hair that curled the slightest bit, and sparkling bronze eyes. Of course, his little diaper was bronze.

In between Gonzales and Stephano...was a _third_ baby. It was a little boy, who was just the same age as them, and looked just like them as well. He had fluffy, silvery locks, and silver eyes that were big and round as the full moon in the night sky. He had very pale skin, unlike Stephano and Gonzales, and wore a silver diaper. I wondered who it was - neither Stephano nor Gonzales said anything about having any siblings.

I strolled up to Stephano with the picture in my hands, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, and smiled. "Allos, Pewdie," he said, eyeing the picture in my hands. "What's zat?"

I handed it to him. "It fell out of your pocket," I said. Stephano looked at it, and smiled a very sad smile. "Ahh, sank yeu very much, Pewdie," he said, his voice quivering the slightest bit. "I would never know what to do wif myself if I lost zis picture!"

We were all walking along for a little bit longer, when I finally asked Stephano. "Stephy," I said. "Who is that third little baby in the picture? The one in the middle of you and Gonzales?" Stephano swallowed, and got sucked into a trance of some sort. He teared up a little, and shook his head. Swiping his arm over his face, he said, "O-oh, it's just someone. Don't worry about it." His voice shook even more than it did the last time.

I nodded. But I was worried about it anyways. Who was the other baby in the picture? Was he special to Stephano? Why didn't Stephano want to talk about him? I wished I knew the answers so I could help Stephano...


	7. And They'll Go Away

_*Skully's POV*_

Letting the gathering tears in my eyes fall, I took off my fedora, and held it against my chest for a minute before placing it on my sidetable. Sitting on the bed, I sobbed into my hands, and whimpered like a sad puppy in distress.

The tears always came at night. On particularly difficult days, they put me to sleep. Crying used to be something I did a lot. The Bros would always ask why I cried myself to sleep. I've always hated talking about it, though. They all respected it. However, they would always make me feel better, and I appreciated it greatly. But the one thing I wanted was someone I could _pour_ my feelings and emotions onto. To cure my loneliness and sadness. I'd feel much better.

As I sat on my bed and cried, I could hear something fall over outside of the apartment, as well as a growl. I picked up my head, and began to panic. Quickly and with the least amount of noise, I pulled off my top and my shoes, and cowered under the covers.

"It's alright," I whispered to myself. "You know that if you stay quiet, they can't find you. Just go to sleep, and they'll go away."

Staying near-silent, I continued to cry. Another moment where I wished I had someone to comfort me. Before I knew it, I cried myself into a rough, dreamless sleep.


	8. Get it Out

_*Pewdie's POV*_

The Bros and I all stopped in a room for the night. It was safe and cozy, and in a warm place where no bros would find us.

But I was still curious about the other baby in Stephano's picture. I pulled Mayo aside so I could talk with him. Maybe Gonzales told him something a while ago, and I hadn't been told yet.

"Hey Pewds," Mayo said. "What's going on, brah?" I smiled. "Just needed to ask you something," I said.

"What's up?"

I sighed. "Has Gonzales ever told you about...maybe having another brother of sorts?," I asked, twiddling my thumbs in front of me.

Mayo shook his head, causing his flat cap to become crooked on his head. "Nope," he responded, straightening his hat and fixing his bangs. "Why do you ask?"

I explained to Mayo about seeing the baby picture of Stephano, Gonzales, and the other baby. I told him how when I asked Stephy who it was, he got all teary and wouldn't tell me.

Mayo nodded, his brown eyes shimmering with thought. "I get it," he said. "I'll ask Zaley later. Maybe he'll tell me. I bet I can get it out of him."

I smiled, holding up a fist. "Sounds good," I said. The two of us BroFisted, before skittering back to the others.


	9. Fields of Sheep

_*Mr. Chair's POV*_

When the morning came, the Bros and I ate eggs and washed up in a bathroom we found. Then we headed off into the beautiful daylight. One of the rooms had a staircase that spiraled, and towering above it was a giant, glass dome, allowing crisp beams of sunlight to shower the people below. And I had a vivid memory from my childhood; the library in the very big house I used to live in had a ceiling just like that...

As we began to climb the staircase, I remained very quiet. All at once, the rays of warm, golden sunlight shrouded me in its essence. Immediately, visions of the past enveloped me into a trance.

_I stand in the vast field, lush, emerald green grass surrounding me. The sky is crystal-clear, and aqua like a beautiful ocean above me._

"Mr. Chair? You okay, honey?"

_I look down at what I wear. I have on a white button-up shirt and khaki shorts. On my feet, I wear long, white socks, and black work boots. An olive green cloak drapes my shoulders, and softly sways around my waist._

"Mr. Chair? Is everything alright, brah?"

_In the thriving field surrounding me, there are many white, puffy sheep. Their coats are like bunches of cotton balls; very fluffy and white. Most of them are eating the fresh vegetation surrounding them, or frolicking through the fully-bloomed pasture._

"Allos? Yeu zere, Mr. Chair?"

_I can hear the quiet tinkle of a soft bell. I look down to see one of the sheep galloping around my feet, letting soft little "baas!" fill my head. She is almost as white as the others, but she has a fudge brown spot on her back. Around her neck is a ribbon, that is light purple like newly-bloomed lavender. Attached to the ribbon is a tiny bell that sparkles like a twinkling star around the lamb's neck. A smile spreads across my face at the sight of the cute lamb._

"'Lil guy, is something wrong? You're crying, Mr. Chair."

_My lips try to move, but they won't form the words, and my voice doesn't come out. I try to bend down to pet the lamb, but it's like I'm trapped in a thick block of ice. But I tell the little lamb that I love her with the lock in my eyes. She's my lamb. The one I love the most out of the entire flock._

"It's just your imagination, Mr. Chair. Snap out of it!"

_Out of nowhere, a long, brown ball of fur rushes over to my lamb. A weasle. It jumps on top of my lamb, and starts to attack herr. My lamb whinnies, trying to break free. But it's too late; her snowy coat becomes embraced with a ruby red hue of death. I try to scream, and break the hold that won't let me move, but I just can't! Either way, it doesn't matter...the weasle already killed my precious lamb..._

"Mr. Chair! You're having a seizure, you need to wake up!"

I snapped out of the horrible dream to find myself lying on my back across a couple of stairs, Gonzales shaking me vigorously by my shoulders. Tears stream down my cheeks, and I tremble with fear.

"What happened, Mr. Chair?," Jennifer asked softly. I sniffled. "I had a scary thought," I hiccuped. Bernard nodded, and frowned. "I know just what you mean," he said. "Let's just try to walk it off. You'll feel better in a minute."

So we quickly went up the stairs, and went into a different room. It felt good to be out of that room, but I missed the good memories of the past. I felt like the only way the bad thoughts would stop haunting me is if I talked to someone about the issue. If only I wasn't so shy about it...


	10. Dreams of a Little Piggy

*Piggeh's POV*

When the night came, the Bros stayed up and chatted for a bit. I felt a little bit lazy, though. So I collapsed onto the couch, and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I began to dream.

_There wasn't much at first. Just a long corridor. It was a bit somber, but there were bright, flaming torches along the walls. The floor seemed to be constructed of slate, and the walls made from different kinds of stone. It looked like granite, and cobble stones._

_Unsure of what to do at first, I began to stroll forward. With each step, an echo filled the quiet corridor. My nerves becoming tense with every pace I made, i felt even more wary. Just to be sure, I would look over my shoulder behind me._

_The hallway was very long, but I eventually made it to the end A line of the Untrusted blocked my way to the door, but it didn't matter; a very thick cloud of mist came into view...and it materialized a small figure._

_He was very short, and seemed to be about the age of eight. His sin was pale like mine, and he had the same scratches and scars I had. His hair was as pink as a flamingo's wings, and his eyes were bright aqua like round, shiny turquoises. The little boy wore a wrinkled, pink shirt with the left sleeve completely unraveled. He had black shorts with a hole in the right leg, and brown shoes like mine. He wore rotting bandages on his left ankle, and on his neck. I gasped at the little boy._

_"Big Brother!," he cried with a smile. I got down on my knee, a smile on my face to pick up the boy and cradled him in my arms. He ran towards me, and..._

But right as he did, I woke up, and rolled off the couch. My heart broke...it was just a dream...

My eyes filled to their brims with tears. Mr. Chair strolled over, and knelt beside me. "Piggeh sweetheart," he whispered. "Are you okay, sweetheart? Did you have a bad dream?" I shook my head, and looked straight into Mr. Chair's eyes. _"Charlie's eyes are brown...Charlie's eyes are brown,"_ I told myself silently to keep from crying.

"I'm fine," I stuttered. "No bad dreams. I think I just need to go to the bathroom." Mr. Chair nodded. "Alright, sweetheart," he whispered. "Go right ahead. Take your time." I pulled myself off of the floor, and went into the restroom nearby. Sighing heavily, I put the lid of the toilet down, and sat. Burying my face into my hands, I started to cry, wishing that the dream was real.


	11. The Memories

_*Barrel's POV*_

The evening of the next day, the Bros and I had covered a lot of ground. We were nearly all the way at the highest floor of the castle. We were very near Skully's little apartment. Pretty soon, we would be able to pay the poor man a visit.

We were at one of the floor, as I could feel myself begin to get choked up. As we walked past a door, I swallowed, and grabbed Pewdie's arm. He looked over to me and cocked his head slightly. "Something wrong, Bernard?," he asked.

I pointed to the door. "C-can I have a minute?," I asked, my voice squeaky and quivering. Pewds nodded.

A rush of excitement ran through my chest as I pushed the door opened. I gasped softly; everything was the same...!

Feeling light, I wandered over to one of the beds - the one closest to the door. It was once the bed that had cradled Barry as he slept during the night. The one to the left of that bed used to be my bed.

I felt secure in the room; the tawny walls made me feel at home again, and so did the red, green, and yellow braided rug spread out on the floor. There was a pine set of drawers that used to hold Barry and my possessions. All of it brought back so many precious memories, and it tugged at the heartstrings. Tears spilled from my eyes, and I thought of my childhood with Barry. How much I missed him, and wished he was still with me.

Curling up into a fetal position on Barry's bed, I sobbed quietly to myself as sweet memories returned to me, and touched my heart.

_*Pewdie's POV*_

Jennifer and I watched Barrel as he curled up on the bed, and began to cry. Jennifer frowned. "Poor baby," she whispered, turning to me. "Should we help him?"

I shook my head. "Just let him have a minute," I whispered. I closed the door, and lead Jennifer to the Bros where we would wait for Bernard.


	12. Queen

_*Jennifer's POV*_

In one of the rooms, there was a large pool, and lots of rocks. Lots of them. A happy feeling started at the pit of my stomach, and rose all the way to my head, causing me to gasp.

I ran through the shallow pool, not paying any attention to the water that leaked into my boots. Immediately after reaching the largest rock, I climbed it, and stood on top of it.

Closing my eyes, I pictured the solemn room to be more of a mystical cavern. Fresh, golden daylight peering in to get a look at the water and the rocks. A quiet, gentle breeze brushing my face, and twirling through my long hair, making it waft out behind me. I was a queen, beautiful on top of the rock I perch on. Nothing can stop me!

"Um, Jennifer?," a voice called up. I opened my eyes to peer down at Stephano. "Exit's zis way," he said.

I smiled sheepishly. "Oh. Right," i giggled, sliding off of the rock, and into the water once again. Well_ that_ was a vivid daydream. I guess I really do miss that place!


	13. Stuff on the Vanity

_*Pewdie's POV*_

As we started to wind down, Jennifer wandered over to the vanity that was in the room. She opened one of the drawers, and gasped. "I've never even heard of half of this stuff!," she cried, taking it out, and spreading it out on the vanity.

Wondering what she was talking about, I got out of the chair I was sitting in, and went over. All over the vanity were several name-brand make-ups, brushes, hairsprays, and perfumes. My expressions and body froze, and my eyes watered. She liked all of those cosmetics too.

As I breathed in, the scents of the powders, sprays, and splashes lurked in my head, and gave me a monstrous headache. Trying to keep tears from falling, I ran over to Stephano, and cuddled into him.

Stephano chuckled. "Allos Pewdie," he said softly. "Somezing ze matter?" I sniffled. "I have a headache," I whimpered. Stephano frowned. "Poor Pewdie," he whispered.

He leaned down and kissed me. Starting to feel better, I kissed him back, and clung onto his neck. When we pulled away after a long minute, I stared into his eyes. "I love you, Stephano," I whispered.

Stephano smiled. "I luff yeu too, Pewdie," he purred back. "Now, let's tuck yeu in so yeu can get better. Yeur head just needs a break from sinking."

Stephano pulled back the covers of the bed, and I slipped in. He covered me up, and gave my nose a peck. "Goodnight, Pewdie," he whispered. "Goodnight, Stephy," I whispered with a smile.

I rolled over, and buried my nose into the covers to block it from the scent of make-up. Closing my eyes, I fell into a restless sleep.


	14. Bears

_*Cry's POV*_

There was a hallway in the castle in which several paintings decorated the walls. Mr. Chair, with all the books he's ever read could tell us which painting it was. I laughed; it was amazing how he knew so much!

My eyes scanned the walls, and my eyes stopped on one of the landscapes. Becoming interested with it, I strolled over and had a look.

The picture was beautiful. It was a tall forest with orange, gold, and strawberry red leaves. An autumn forest. The ground below was scattered with squishy moss, and orangish-brown pine needles.

But what really caught my attention was the bear. It had a honey brown coat that looked smooth and shiny. Its muzzle was white as fresh, clean glaciers on a mountain, the insides of its ears the same color.

All of a sudden, I had a random blast from the past:

_"Hey Cry! I challenge ye to a game of Bloody Trapland! I bet ya I can finish before ya and not die once!"_

My heart pounded fast at the memory of his southern accent. Giving a shocked yell, I fell flat on my butt. Mr. Chair padded over to me, and held out a hand. "Are you okay, Cry?," he asked. I nodded. "Y-yeah I'm fine," I said.

Mr. Chair pulled me to my feet, and peered at the picture. "Ah, this painting is called Cannelle Forêt," he explained. "That's French for 'Cinnamon Forest.'"

The name made me jump again. "W-well it's very pretty!," I said, as we continued down the hall. Thoughts took over my head as I thought even more about the painting and its name.


	15. Won't Say

_*Mayo's POV*_

Once I had found a way to ask Gonzales about the picture Pewdie had seen, I pulled him aside to ask. The Bros and I stopped to get some sleep for the night.

Zaley and I went outside, as I took a deep breath. "What's going on, Cinnamon?," he asked. "Well, Pewdie saw a picture of you and Stephano as babies," I explained. "And...there was another baby boy with you two. I was just wondering...wh-who was that baby?"

Gonzales went very still and quiet - as silent as he is when he's in statue form. "No one," he stuttered, obviously lying. I sighed. "B-but Zaley," I whispered. "It had to be someone, y-you can tell me."

Zaley rubbed his two back teeth together, and clenched his fists. "Mayo!," he yelled. "Stop asking! I _don't_ want to talk about it!"

Tears welled in my eyes, and my expression froze. I didn't mean to make Gonzales mad at me! Not saying anything, I watched as Gonzales bit his lip, beginning to tear up himself. He held me in his arms, and gently rocked me back and forth.

"I'm sorry, Cinnamon," he whispered. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. Don't worry...I'm not angry with you. I just...don't want to talk about it right now. Maybe later, okay? Pewds, Stephy, you and I can talk about it all together."

I nodded, and clung to Gonzales's waist. Though my questions were unanswered, I could tell the baby in the picture was most likely someone important to Stephano and Gonzales.


	16. Spooked in a Dream

_*Barrel's POV*_

When we all settled down for the night, I was so sleepy, I fell asleep nearly right after closing my eyes. At first, things were calm, and relaxed me, when all of a random sudden...

_I was sitting in the middle of Barrel Territory, held down by heavy chains. I began to shiver, seeing dead Pewdie to my left, and dead Cyrus to my right. The air was cold as the poles, and the scent of death was thick._

_Turning my head to look over my left shoulder, I tried to hold in vomit to see dead Victor, another Barrel, dead and naked on the floor. Dead Stephano lain beside him, the bones in his right arm shattered to powder._

_I turned my head away, and tried to shake myself free from the chains. They were far too heavy, though. Becoming even more frantic and hysterical, I squirmed under the chains, and grunted, trying to get out of the prison that held me still._

_When I was least expecting it, the wooden door that was about ten feet in front of me began to get torn down by razor claws. Squirming even more, and letting out screams of fear, I tried to ignore the door being demolished even more by the second._

_When the door had been completely destroyed, Martin came into my vision, dragging dead, naked Chace by the arm in one paw. In the other paw, he dragged Cry, who was also dead by a handful of his light brown locks._

_Trying to scream as loud as I could, I writhed in the chains, wanting to get away as fast as I could._

_But Martin had already dropped Chace and Cry's bodies, and was tearing towards me. AS a hopeless screech bursted from my vocal chords, Martin raised his claws, and...!_


	17. Brave

_*Piggeh's POV*_

I woke up to someone shouting in their sleep. It startled me half to death at first, but then I sat up, and looked around. Everyone seemed to be asleep...except for Bernard. He was squirming around on the floor, his eyes wide opened. He was panting and writhing around, as if he was trying to get away from something.

_He's probably having a nightmare_, I realized. I stayed sitting up, and watched over him, making sure he was okay and didn't hurt himself. Once he regained consciousness, he sat up, and started panting again.

_*Barrel's POV*_

I sat up, panting heavily, and clutching my chest. That was a really scary dream! At least it was over...there was nothing to worry about. There was nothing there that would hurt any of us. That's when there was a gentle whisper. "Woah there, Bernard!," someone whispered. "You okay, brah?"

I looked around frantically, until my eyes rested on Piggeh. He was sitting up, and had a look of worry on his face. I sighed of relief. "Yeah," I said. "I'm okay. Just...had a bad dream." Piggeh nodded. "I figured," he said. "Well, you seem to be okay now."

My heart was still pounding, and my thoughts racing. I told myself it was okay...there was nothing to be afraid of. There was nothing to be worried about. Piggeh sat up, and crawled over to me.

"It's alright," he whispered softly, patting my back. "Breathe it out...breathe it out." I closed my eyes, and breathed deeply. Piggeh smiled, and rubbed my back softly with his fingertips. "You know Bernard," he whispered softly. "You're real brave. It seems like that was a nasty dream you had there. You've already recovered!"

I smiled shyly. "Thanks, brah," I said quietly. "I know that for some others, it is hard to calm down after a bad dream."

Piggeh nodded. "Well, perhaps you should get back to bed," he said. "No one wants to wake up with no energy right? You're dreams will be better; I promise."

I nodded, and smiled. "Alright, brah," I said. "G'night now."

Piggeh grinned, and his piggy tail bounced. "Night brah."

Piggeh crawled back over to his spot next to Mr. Chair, and I laid back down. The bad dream gone from my mind, I closed my eyes, and fell to slumber again.


	18. Blue Beams

_*Pewdie's POV*_

The next morning, the Bros and I calmly walked through the hall. The roof was a triangle one, completely constructed of glass. We could watch the rain gently fall onto the roof, and drizzle down. It looked beautiful and the pattering sound relaxed us.

I closed my eyes, and breathed in deeply. The hall smelled of fresh flowers and a sunny, spring day. But when it wasn't expected, there was a loud **_SWOOSH!_**

The second I opened my eyes, I was greeted with a large, aquamarine comet with a tail that looked like sugar. And it was heading straight towards us.

Everyone attempted to make a break for it. But it was too late; the comet had already gotten a good hold on my waist.

I cried for help, as I heard two, masculine shouts, and I was teleported into a bunch of blinding, white lights.


	19. Disappear

_*Mr. Chair's POV*_

We uncurled from dodging the comet, and surveyed the area to make sure there was no more danger. Takin extra precautions, I counted all of the Bros to make sure we were all okay.

But including myself, there were only seven of us; Pewds, Stephano, and Bernard had all disappeared.

"Oh no!," I cried frantically. "Were are Pewdie, Stephy and Bernard? This isn't good at all!"

Piggeh knelt down beside me, and softly rubbed my back. "Shhh, honey," he reassured me. "It'll be alright. Everything will be fine."

Gonzales turned to us. "Didn't Skully mention something about a supernatural force that can transfer stuff?," he asked.

Mayo perked up. "Oh yeah!," he exclaimed. "I remember that now!"

{Name} shook his/her wings out as he/she stood up. "Where do you think they are?," he/she asked. "Do you think they're nearby?"

Cry shrugged and removed his mask. "It's possible," he said in his reading voice. "We're just going to have to keep a sharp lookout.


	20. On The Other Side

_*Pewdie's POV*_

My eyes lazily lifted themselves opened. It was very, very dark, and I couldn't see a thing. A feeling of panic rushed through my veins, prepared to throw a fit at any minute. "Hello?!," I cried nervously. "Where am I? Am I dead?!" Just then, someone scooped me into their arms, and carried me into a room that was filled with light. A friendly room, if you will.

"It's alright, Pewdie, the person whispered in a crooning French accent. "Yeu're alright. Yeu're still very alive." They placed me down on a soft as my vision went into focus. The person was just Stephano; it would be fine.

"Yeu're finally awake," he purred with a smile. I yawned, and sat up. "How long have I been sleeping for?," I questioned.

Bernard, who must've been lighting large gas lamp in the room, padded over to the two of us. "Nearly four hours," he responded, stroking my sweaty forehead. "We were afraid that you had a concussion."

I rubbed my head. "W-will I be alright?," I asked sheepishly. Stephano nodded. "Yas," he said. "Yeu'll be perfectly fine. No head injuries." He leaned down, and placed a peck on my mouth.

Bernard stood up, and cracked his knuckles. "Stephano and I already had something to eat," he told me. "You hungry? I can get you something if you are."

I shook my head. "I think I'll be okay," I said, patting my stomach. "Breakfast is still here."

Bernard nodded. "To drink? You thirsty?," he offered.

I shook my head again. "I'm fine."

Bernard nodded. "Okay," he said. "If you do get hungry or thirsty, don't be afraid to ask for something to eat."

I stayed quiet for a minute, as I thought something over. "Stephano?"

"Yas, Pewdie?,"

"Where are we?"

"Ze ozer side of ze castle. We aren't zat far from his home."

Bernard came over with a glass of ice water, frost coating the sides of it. "If we do enough walking, we can probably get there in a couple of days," he said.

So, to rest up so that we could have enough energy, the three of us slept, and ate just enough food for power.


	21. A Figure

_*Your POV*_

You and the Bros walk through a room that has a lot of sharp rocks in it. It looks a lot like a labyrinth, so everyone has to be careful not to trip over anything.

After a bit, you can see a cloud of smoke coming out from behind one of the rocks. You tap your father on the shoulder, and point to the cloud. "What's that, Daddy?," you ask. Daddy shakes his head. "I'm not sure," he replies. "Perhaps someone started a campfire. Nothing to worry about."

As the group walks around even more of the large boulders, the smell of smoke gets stronger, and it begins to mix in with the odor of burning flesh.

Right as you realize there's something fishy going on, you turn the corner around a boulder, and see something lying on the rocks. It seems to be a young man, splain out on his back. One arm rests across his belly, the other is flailed out to the side. His shirt is gone, and so are his pants, leaving him in only a pair of white briefs. The worst part is that the smoke is rising up from him.

Everyone gasps, a look of horror appearing on their face. "Oh my word!," Piggeh exclaims. "Is that...?!"


	22. Another Bad Dream

_*Barrel's POV*_

As Pewdie, Stephano and I moved on, I got the weird feeling; we were near the pool that Barry had died in. As I thought about it, and even more memories came back to me, it took even more strength not to cry.

It had been three hours of walking and chatting before stopping for a break. Pewdie sat in Stephano's lap as the two of them flirted with each other, and pecked each other's faces and necks.

Feeling very tired, I curled up on a bed made from a fluffy pile of lamb's wool. I shut my eyes, and before I knew it...

_The wool had became a giant, pearly, clam shell, and I lain handsomely in its center. The shell rested in a shallow hole in a vast area of wet sand. Surrounding me everywhere is a damp, blue substance, that causes my hair to fan out around my face. Clear, crisp sunlight showers down on me, and the realization finally dawned on me:_

_I was in the ocean._

_I looked down at my lower half to see that my legs were replaced by a long, sparkling merman tail. It glittered brilliantly with silvery and deep blue scales. Fluttering softly in place of my feet were two thin, silver, crescent-shaped fins._

_Timidly pulling myself out of my safe clamshell, I waved my tail, and swam upwards. The water's creamy warmth made me feel at home. It's as if we shared a secret, the water and I._

_All at once, I had the energy to propel myself through the water; I twirled through the clear water, skimming the sand, and feeling its smoothness. Nothing could go wrong at all. Everything was completely and totally sage._

_As I swim further and further, the rays of sun became even more shallow, and the water became murkier. My pent-up energy dwindled once the pure, turquoise waters became green and algae-infested, and the blue sky lingering high above the surface turned black and gloomy. Heavy rain showers fell from the heavens, and made thunderous ker-SPLASHES upon the surface._

_My fins quivered with fear behind me, as I looked around at my horrifying surroundings. How far had I swam? Would I be able to go back to where I came from?_

_Before I could even begin to think about decision making, a large, murky, disc-shaped creature rose up from the squishy sand that was coated in algae. I swallowed._

_The creature was the size of a life-sized flying saucer. It nearly blended in with the revolting color of the water, and a long, whiplike structure trailed out behind it. Its red eyes glowed the same color as death itself, and two daggers grew from its mouth._

_The monster growled like a vicious, rabid lion. It makes me want to scream, and swim for my life, but I didn't dare make a single movement. I even feel repelled to blink._

_The hideous monster began to come towards me, wanting to go in for the kill. I swallowed hard again, my insides tensing up with fear and worries._

_"I ain't afraid of you," I snarled at the beast, my voice shaking violently._

**_"I AIN'T AFRAID OF YOU!"_**

_The beast growls an angry roar, the waves of the oceans bubbling like it was in a hot pan. The monster picks up speed, and a blood-curdling scream escapes my throat as the beast grabs me by the neck, and drags me down to the gooey sand...!_


	23. Just a Dream

_*Pewdie's POV*_

Stephano and I chatted for a bit, talking and resting our sore legs. After about an hour and a half, Bernard, sound asleep on his bed of lamb's wool, let out a whine. He moved his head, and rolled over onto his right side. After a second, he rolled back over onto his left side. Bernard curled up into a ball, then sprawled out again with a loud whimper.

"What's wrong with Bernard?," I asked Stephano. He cleared his throat, and patted his chest a little. "He's having a nightmare," he explained.

My eyes widened. "_Another_ nightmare?," I asked. "Should we wake him up? It seems like a pretty bad dream, if you ask me."

Stephano nodded. "Yas; he needs to be woken up. He's very scared," he said. "Zat's a scary dream he's having."

I nodded, and padded over to Bernard on all fours. I took a hold on his right shoulder, and gave him a firm shake. "Bernard," I said softly into his right ear. "It's time to wake up; you're having a bad dream."

Bernard let out a yelp, and thrashed around as I narrowly dodged getting a slap in the face. I took hold of both of Bernard's shoulders, and gave him a rough, but controlled shake.

"Bernard!," I said a bit louder. "It's only a dream; wake up!" And all of a sudden, Bernard stopped squirming, and his eyes snapped opened as he came to.

Feeling shocked, tears filled up Bernard's eyes as they slowly met mine. Smiling sadly, I ran both hands over Bernard's face. "It's okay," I whispered. "It was just a dream - you're awake now."

One tear dribbled out of his left eye, followed by another to trickle out of his right. I wiped them away, and patted Bernard's cheek. "It's alright...don't cry," I whispered. "It was only a nightmare. You're safe now."

Stephano crawled over, and rubbed Bernard's belly. "Yas, Bernard," he whispered. "Yeu're safe in real life. Nozing can happen; ze bad dreams and zoughts are all gone. Yeu're safe here wif Pewdie and I in ze real world."

Bernard sniffled wetly, and sat up. As Stephy and I softly patted his back, he took a big deep breath. "You okay now?," I asked him. Bernard nodded. "Yeah," he hiccuped, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Alright," Stephano said. "Why don't yeu try to walk it off? We're near Skully's place." Bernard nodded. The two of us helped him to his feet, and put an arm around either of his shoulders. As Bernard used us as crutches, we all walked towards the pool; the pool of Barry Barrel's death.


	24. Bernard's Euphoria

**_A/N:_**** Hey, so this is one of those chapters that you need to listen to a song while reading X3**

**So, for an even more emotional effect, listen to "Euphoria" by Loreen if you want ;3**

_*Pewdie's POV*_

Stephano, Bernard and I came to the water. It didn't look all that threatening; it looked very clean, and it was a navy blue color. There couldn'tve been anything living in it, because you could see to the bottom. It looked really, really deep, though.

However, the only problem was that there was no way across. It didn't look like it, anyways, until Stephano pointed at a few large boulders. "I sink we should cross ze pool zat way," he suggested. "It'll be much safer zan swimming, since we do not know what is in ze water." Bernard and I nodded, as the three of us climbed onto a rock.

The rocks were slipperier than we thought they'd be. They were wet and covered in slick moss. We were jumping from one rock to another when Stephano slipped and almost fell into the water. He was saved when I grabbed his wrist. "Careful, Stephy," I whispered.

I probably should've been careful myself, because I tried to go from a lower rock to a very high one. Afraid of slipping in a crack between them, I jumped. I should've crawled like Bernard and Stephano, but I jumped. And I missed. And SPLASH!

I fell into the water.

"Pewdie!," Stephano and Bernard cried out. "Hurry! Get out of zere!," Stephano called. I nodded, and swam back over to the rock.

I pushed up on the rock with all my strength. I couldn't get out. Stephano and Bernard both offered me a hand to pull me out, when something grabbed me, and pulled me under.

I couldn't breathe.

I had to close my eyes...chlorine and water flooded them.

Would I die?

_*Barrel's POV*_

Pewdie was pulled under by a water monster. He battled and fought as hard as he could, but he only came for a quick second...and only once.

Stephano began to hyperventilate. I jumped off the rock and onto solid ground. I ran over to a ladder, and climbed it so that I was very high up. I could see every rock we climbed over, and every inch of the pool.

And in the pool, there was a ton of splashing around. Pewdie was fighting to get free. All of a sudden, there was a burst of red in the water. It spread out unto the water until it was in a good amount of space. Pewdie was bleeding...the water monster was attacking him!

Stephano must've saw the blood, because he screamed at the top of his lungs. "SOMEONE! SAVE MY PEWDIE!," he screamed, beginning to cry. "HE'S GONNA DROWN! SAVE HIIIIIM!"

_Horrifying flashbacks took over my mind..._

_Me standing at the edge of the pool._

_Barry in the water, trying to get to his sunglasses._

_Barry's blood wafting in the turquoise water, turning it red._

I gulped. Stephano was too busy screaming to save Pewds. The only person left to save him was me. I was afraid of the water monster; it was my worst nightmare. I'd always have bad dreams about it when I was a child, especially after it had killed my brother. Just thinking of going up against something I couldn't even see brought tears to my eyes and made me shiver. But I had to face my fears...or Pewdie would drown.

At once, tears ran down my cheeks, and my face turned red. I was scared...no - I was horrified. I didn't want to fight the dreaded water monster. But I had to. I would do whatever it took to save my good friend. All of a sudden, the water that had blood in it was turning purple, and blood began to expand throughout a greater area of the pool.

Stephano wasn't having it. He screeched louder, beginning to flap his hands. "SAAAAAVE HIIIIM! DON'T LET MY PEWDIE GET KILLED! **_SOMEONE SAVE MY PEWWWWWDIIIIIIIEEEEE!_**," he howled.

_"Barry, you can't be dead! WAKE UP, BARRY! PLEEEAAAAASE!"_

Quickly, I put my right hand on top of my left, and raised my arms above my head. _I'm going to save him, Stephano,_ I said telepathically. _I'm going to save Pewdie for you and the other Bros._

I arched my back, and dove off of my save platform, and straight into the water with a KER-SPLASH! I was blinded by the water for a minute, but when I opened my eyes, I could see everything. The chlorine stung, and there was a navy blue glint to everything but I didn't care one bit. My main goal was to save Pewdie.

Letting my stomach graze the very bottom of the pool, I pushed off of it with my water-filled boots, and shot towards the surface. The minute I could see the ceiling of the room, I began a front crawl, panting as I sliced through the water like a sharp knife. There were yards before I could get to Pewdie, but there was no way I was going to let that slow me down.

The minute the water surrounding me began to turn red, there was an invisible force that had pushed me back. The water monster was headed for me! It pushed me by the chest down to the bottom. I bursted out crying, my salty tears dissolving after falling from my eye. I wanted to scream. I wanted to breathe. I even tried to breathe, but got a gallon full of water in my lungs. The last breath I had took before I dove into the water burnt in my lungs.

_"Barry...I...I'm sorry. I can't believe you're gone...Barry, I-I love you no matter what..."_

But there was no way I was dying. If I died, I'd be giving up on Pewdie. And I wouldn't only be giving up on Pewds, but I'd be giving up on

Stephano, still screaming his head off on the surface.

The rest of the Bros, who were still on the other side of the castle.

Barry, the one who was killed by the water monster. I wouldn'tve showed him that I can be brave.

And myself. If I died, I never would have stood up to the monster - I'd still be considered afraid.

Giving the water monster a death glare through my tears, I fished through my pockets, and pulled out my pistol. I pulled the trigger, and there was a burst of black. After a second, something bit my arm. A wrenching pain shot through my skin, and a river of red blood leaked into the water.

_This goddamn monster wants a fight!,_ I told myself. ! _Well, if it takes a fight to save my friend, I ain't givin' up!_ I swam up to the surface, and took a big deep breath before getting sucked back under. I raised my pistol, and shot at the monster again. Even more black liquid swirled through the pool. A second later, there were claws tearing at my arms and legs, and all of a sudden, my sunglasses were batted off my face. Another set of claws tore at my face, and all I could see was my blood. The only thing I could smell was the salty blood from both the monster and I. Feeling weak with a lot of my blood loss, I shot at the monster three more times.

The monster jumped on top of me, and bit my shoulder. Blood clouded around us, and it was all I could see. With every passing second, I felt weaker. I lost more blood at that moment than I had in my entire life. Just looking at the blood leak out of my wounds and lurking around me was like being beaten up; all I could feel was the sensations of becoming weaker

Drowsier

I wouldn't make it.

I weakly pressed the shaft of my pistol against the monster, and pulled the trigger one last time. All I could hear in my head was _You're not going to make it. You're gonna die, Bernard._ _Make this fast; do whatever you can to save Pewdie_. Right as my eyelids began to droop, something dissolved above me.

I did it...I faced my fears and killed the monster!

I pushed off the bottom of the pool, and did a dolphin kick to the surface. I could still hear Stephano screaming, so I was sure I wasn't dead. After gasping in just enough air, I started a breast-stroke over to Pewdie.

Through the bloody water, I could see Pewdie floating around weakly near the bottom from the surface. _It ain't too late, is it?_ I panicked to myself. _Please tell me it isn't too late! I ain't losing two loved ones to the water lurker!_

I surface-dived down to Pewdie and took his limp body into my arms. I swam up to the surface, and made sure he got his air. With Pewdie above the water, I cupped his chin in my hand, and continued a dolphin kick to the other side.

I hoisted Pewds and I onto solid ground. And all of a sudden, Stephano stopped screaming...he saw that we made it.

Pewdie was covered in head to toe in blood. He was pale from such a loss of it, and his turquoise eyes were closed. It looked as though he was going to...

_Stop that, right this instant sir!_, I told myself firmly. _He is not! He is not! HE IS NO-..._

"B...Bernard?"

I looked down to see Pewdie's eyes cracked open the slightest bit. "Pewdie?," I whispered gently. "Are you...are you alive?"

Pewdie blinked once, then threw his arms around my shoulders. "Bernard...you saved my life..." Pewdie said quietly. "Th-thank you...so much. You just risked your own life for me, Bernard...you totally didn't have to."

I shook my head, and gave him the sweetest smile through my tears. "There ain't no need to thank me, Pewdie," I whispered. "You're my good bro; I'd definitely risk my life to save ya."

Pewdie sat up as much as he could, and we gave each other a hug. "You're my good bro, too, Bernard," he whispered. "You should know that you're a good man. You are a good man. What you did meant a lot to me."

Without a word, we hugged each other tightly, not letting go or saying a word for a while. It was dead silence, but it wasn't at all awkward. It was a knowing silence...it surrounded Pewdie and I, and made us feel comfortable and warm. The water made me cold, and I'm sure Pewds was cold as well, but we were keeping each other warm.

Just then, someone ran around the corner, and came over to us. "Bernard! Pewdie!," they cried. The two of us looked up to see Stephano. He looked awful; his eyes were teary, and he had tears running down his cheeks. His face was bright red, as well as his neck. His chest and back rose heavily then quickly fell, as though he were very breathless. "Are yeu okay?" His voice was hoarse from a sore throat, most likely from his screaming.

Both Pewdie and I nodded. "Yes...Bernard saved me," Pewdie said. I could just feel myself blush, and smile shyly. Stephano knelt down beside us, and hugged us both tightly, not letting either of us go for a second.

"Oh, sank gudeness yeu're both alright," he whispered. "I would never know what to do if I lost either of yeu. Ohh, sank yeu zo much God."

His arms still around us, Stephano's golden eyes met my navy blue one. "Bernard," he whispered very softly. "Sank yeu very much for saving my baby. You just saved his _life_. Zat was very heroic of yeu, especially after all zose nightmares yeu've been having about ze water monster. A-and how yeu've always been scared because it killed yeur big brother. _Sank yeu_." Stephano's bottom lip trembled, and more tears ran down his cheek. His weak vocal chords pushed a sob out of his throat.

Pewdie and I both gave Stephano a hug, his head rested on both of our shoulders. "Please don't cry, Stephano," I whispered. "You don't have to cry. Pewdie's safe now. There ain't nothing else can hurt him now. He has you and I to protect him."

Pewdie gave Stephano a kiss on the back of his neck. "Stephano. It's okay," he whispered. "Everything is going to be okay. Don't cry. You're just worried. You don't have to worry anymore. I'm okay, and so is Bernard. We're all safe. We're safe. I promise you."

I patted Pewdie and Stephano's backs, and smiled a little. "Hey," I whispered softly. "I buried Barry somewhere around, if you want to see his grave. I made it myself when I was only 9 years old."

Pewdie and Stephano nodded. "Of course," they said, smiling as well. After Stephano helped Pewdie and I stand up, we slowly walked to the small room in which I had buried my brother after he had died.


	25. Barry's Grave

_*Barrel's POV*_

I knew it the minute I saw it. It was a large boulder with "Barry Barrel : 1982 - 1997" engraved onto the front of it. In front of the boulder, there was a rectangular patch of grass, three beautiful lilies blooming in front of it. Tears welled in my eyes. as another memory came back to me.

I remembered holding my dead brother in my arms until he was completely dry, hair and all. I dug a nice hole in front of the boulder, kissed Barry's cheek, placed him in the hole, and buried him all on my own.

Stephano and Pewdie watches as I knelt down, and clasped my hands together. Silently, I mouthed a prayer to my big brother who had passed away.

_"Barry,_

_It feels so good to visit your grave after such a long time. I missed it...just as much as I miss you. Just like I said after you passed away, you're still in my heart and thoughts, and you always will be. I love you so much, Barry."_

I took my BarrelArmy pendant out of my pocket, and placed it in the grass in front of the lilies. After wiping a couple of tears from my eyes, I stood up, and went back to Pewdie and Stephano.

Both of them patted me on the back softly. "Zat was beautiful Bernard," Stephano whispered. I nodded as a "Thanks," for I was too choked up for speaking.

As a few more tears ran down my cheeks, Pewdie rubbed my shoulder. "How about we go see Skully?," he suggested. "Will that make you feel better?" I nodded. Stephano and Pewdie both wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and I leaned against them for support as we walked to Skully's apartment.


	26. Epilouge: A Visitor

_*?'s POV*_

Once the coast was clear, I landed softly on the path of grass, and stretched out my wings. Feeling a bit exhausted from the flying I had done, I planted both of my bare feet firmly on the ground, and breathed in deeply with my veins. The fresh, green grass offered me some of its moisture and water. I happily drank it up into my system like a flower, and sighed out with a slight "ahh..."

I folded my wings behind me, and lifted either foot out of the ground. Then I looked down at the lilies, in which one of their bright, orange petals had fallen across my toes, and rested there like a little butterfly. Right in front of the flowers was a bronze, barrel-shaped pendant. Bending over, I picked it up by the thin, silver chain, and touched it to my lips.

As I smiled happily, I placed the pendant down, and stood up. "Love you too, Bernard," I whispered. "I'm proud a' ya, lil' guy." Raising my wings, I beat them together, and flew back up to Heaven.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
